You're My Angel
by thegoodlifexo
Summary: She loved him ever since she was little. He needed the missing piece. But he never knew that SHE was the missing piece. :/ I SUCK at summaries. Oh well. I hope you like it anyways. :
1. Missing Piece

**Hey! I AM SO SORRY for not putting up a story in such a long time! So, to make it up to you guys. A NEW STORY!! YAY! ARE YOU CHEERING?**

* * *

**August 15, 2002**

**Mitchie:**

I opened my eyes very slowly. I was trying to remember why I was so excited last night. What was the big deal? I couldn't find out.

I groaned and sat up. I looked at my calender and saw a big red circle on one of the squares. I tried to make it out but I couldn't. Everything was blurry. Then I realized. "It's Shanes BIRTHDAY!!!" I got up, changed and ran out of my room.

I ran to my school. For a 10 year old I ran fast but I knew I could run faster. I ran as fast as I could. "SHANNEE!" I ran to the 15-year-old boy with the shaggy brown hair who I had a crush on. "Happy birthday." I smiled so wide that my cheekbones started to hurt.

"Thanks, baby girl." He gently pinched my chin. I smiled wider at his touch. I know it was weird. A 10-year-old in love with a 15-year-old guy. Our love can never happen. But I can dream can't I?

He picked me up and spun me around. I laughed and he laughed. I love him, thats what I remember.

* * *

**July 14 , 2009**

I sat down on the counter as I watched people cleaning up. I worked at McDonalds. I worked here since I was 17. It started off as a summer job. But as I got promoted, I just couldn't stay away.

I turned on my cell-phone and saw the picture of Shane as my wallpaper. It was the last picture that I took of him before he left. He still had shaggy brown hair. And his brown eyes sparkled.

4 years ago, Shane left. He left to go College. I remember what he wanted to be. A musician. I wonder if he's a musician now. I still loved him. I never dated anyone ever since he left. In fact , I never dated or loved anyone else ever since I met Shane. Everyone says "Mitchie you're so stupid." or "Move on. You got** NO **chance." But I didn't listen. Well, I tried to but I couldn't stop loving him. Maybe its because he told me to wait for him.

_Flashback_

"I don't want you to leave Shane." I said while tears were streaming down my face.

"Don't worry." He smiled. "I'll come back. Just as long as you wait for me."

"I promise." I smiled. He always made me smile. "I'll wait for you."

_End of Flashback_

As I snapped out of my thoughts about Shane, I saw all my co-workers staring at me weirdly. I never noticed that I was smiling to myself like an idiot.

"Hey." I turned as I heard that voice. I saw my best friend, Alex, and her boyfriend, Nate, staring at me weirdly.

"Hey? How long have you guys been here?" I wondered.

"About 10 minutes. We came in and saw you tuned out so we decided to wait." How long have I been thinking about Shane?

"Okay." I jumped off the counter. "Let's go." I took my JanSport © backpack and walked behind them to their car.

"Mitch. You've been thinking about Shane a lot these days." Alex said to me as we were driving home.

"How'd you know I was thinking about Shane?" Is it that obvious?

"You do your 'Shane-Face' " I have a 'Shane-Face'? "When are you going to let go?"

"Never." I said firmly. "He told me to wait. So, I'm waiting."

"But how long are you going to wait for?" Alex sounded worried. She was always worried about me. She's like my mother. "Who knows? You might wait weeks, months, **YEARS**! Just for one guy."

"He's going to come, soon." I looked out the window. "I know it."

"I hope you're sure." Alex looked at me. I saw fear in her eyes. Fear. Fear for me. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt." I sounded like I was sure. But I knew that I wasn't sure. "Trust me."

* * *

**Shane:**

"Babe!" I put my hands on my beautiful girlfriend, Tess. I felt woozy. I wasn't even sure if it was Tess.

"Shane?" I frowned as she pushed me a way furiously. "Are you 'high'?"

I laughed. Of course I wasn't 'high'. "I'm not 'high'."

"You're right." She picked up my cocaine bag. "You're **beyond** 'high'." She set me on my bed.

I chuckled as I pulled her on top of me. "Come on babe, let's have fun tonight."

"No." She said firmly. She stood up. "This is why I broke up with you."

"I love you, Tess." I slurred.

"I loved you, Shane." She look worried. "**LOVED**. Notice the past-tense. You have to fix yourself. Then we'll talk." She walked out.

She left me there. 'High'. Speechless. Lonely. With no one to turn to. But I knew she was right. _I __**NEED**__ to fix myself. Starting __**NOW**__._ I stood up but fell back down. Maybe, I'll start tomorrow.

* * *

"Ugh." I woke up the next day with a huge headache.

"Got 'high' again Shane?" I saw my Uncle Brown sitting on my couch. At least I think it was him.

"Uncle Brown?" I rubbed my eyes and I finally saw him.

"Shane. You have got to stop this." He stood up. "I'm worried about you."

"Don't tell me when to stop." I shook my head. "You don't own me."

"I am you're legal guardian now." I hate how he always said that.

"But you're not my dad or my mom." I snapped at him. "Who called you anyways?"

"Tess. She's worried about you." I knew it! "We're all worried about you."

I went to the refrigerator and got some orange juice.

"What happened to the old Shane?" He walked to me.

"He grew up." I sighed. I knew that wasn't the reason.

"That's not why. I know that Shane is still in there. Hiding." He poked my chest.

I fell onto the couched and turned on the t.v. "Something's just missing from my life. There's a missing piece. And I can't find it."

"How can there be a missing piece?" He asked me. "You have everything! You're parents gave you everything!"

"I know!"

"Then .. Is it Tess?"

"No. It can't be. I started to get these feelings before I met her."

"Well. I hope you figure that out." He walks out.

* * *

**So??? What do you think? Do you like it? Reviews please xoxox**


	2. Never Been So Happy In My Life

**OMG! This chapter sucks! I didnt want to upload it :( **

* * *

_**Previously :**_

_**Shane:**_

_**I fell onto the couched and turned on the t.v. "Something's just missing from my life. There's a missing piece. And I can't find it."**_

_**"How can there be a missing piece?" He asked me. "You have everything! You're parents gave you everything!" **_

_**"I know!" **_

_**"Then .. Is it Tess?" **_

_**"No. It can't be. I started to get these feelings before I met her."**_

_**"Well. I hope you figure that out." He walks out. **_

* * *

**Shane**:

I sat there, on my couch. Thinking. Wondering. Why do I feel like half of my life is so empty. I sat there all morning, afternoon until I went to the kitchen to cook myself something.

I couldn't stop thinking about it. I was so frustrated. I ran my fingers through my hair and yelled. I just couldn't take it.

I walked to my room and took some beer. It was the only thing that could help me relax. I took about 5 beer bottles. And I prepared myself for a long night.

**Mitchie:**

I sat on my bed trying to figure out some lyrics to my new song. I wanted to go out to get a snack but Nate and Alex were having a make-out session. I didn't want to disturb them.

I couldn't stop thinking about Shane. I look out to the stars and thought about the times we hung out and watched the stars.

_Flashback _

We were sitting on the grass, on a summer night. I was 13. We just talked about school and life. He was always the one I could turn to. Every time he talked or just stayed silent. I would just stare at him and admire the way he looked. The slightly tanned skin, his brown sparkly eyes and his shaggy brown hair. I just wanted to run my fingers along his hair.

"Shane? What should I do when you're gone?" He looked at me and the moons reflected against his brown eyes.

"To University?" I nodded. He shifted closer to me. "Just look at the stars and know that I'll be thinking of you."

I smiled as he hugged me tightly.

_End of Flashback_

I wondered if he was thinking about me too.

* * *

**Shane:**

I woke up the next day with a huge headache and beer bottles around me. I stood up to pick them up but my head hurt like hell!

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. "Shane?" It was Tess. "It's me Tess!"

"Come in!" I shouted from the couch. "I can't get up!"

Once she heard that, she came in. Not in a rush though. Before when I said 'I can't get up.' she would come rushing in. But, now she knows that when I say that it's because of what happened last night.

"What happened now?" She said looking at all the beer bottles.

"Why are you here?" I groaned.

"Because you're Uncle Brown told me to come and check up on you." She started to pick up the beer bottles.

"Why do you guys have to check up on me?" I sat up rubbing my forehead.

"Because Shane, you're irresponsible." She sat down beside me. "You reek."

"I'm going out for a walk." I stood up, put on a black t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of converse on.

"Where you going?"

"Anywhere but here." I walked out leaving Tess alone in my smelly penthouse.

**Mitchie:**

I was working at the counter today, asking people what they want. It was a pretty boring job, in my opinion though.

I was pretty bored. I was there since 10:00, just asking people for orders. Not a lot of people were here today. Just a few, couples, singles and moms with kids.

**Shane:**

I decided to go to McDonalds. I walked in and sniffed the smell of cheeseburgers and fries. I smiled. I haven't been here in such a long time.

I walked up to the cashier. "Can I get a double cheesburger, with large fries and a coke." I said looking up at the menue.

**Mitchie:**

"Yes sir." I looked up and saw a man who looked like Shane. But he had short hair and he looked like he was on drugs. And I think he hasn't shave in a long time. I told my co-workers his order. I wanted to say his name. Wanted to try. But what if it wasn't him.

"Shane?" I whispered.

"Excuse me?" He looked down at me. He even sounded like Shane.

"Shane Gray?" I said a bit louder.

"Yah. Thats me." I lit up when he said that. "But how do you know my name?"

"It's me Mitchie Torres." I smiled taking off my McDonalds cap.

"Mitchie Torres?" He looked confused. "Mitchie Torres? Umm? Do I know you?"

My heart sank. He forgot me.

**Shane:**

This was so funny. I loved teasing Mitchie. But I couldn't believe it was her. She was a woman now. She had grown all the woman features. She had long brown, curly hair. I still remember those days when she was that little girl who gave me everything. The little girl with glasses.

"Mitchie.." She looked up at me with a frown. "Dude. I'm kidding. I remember you." A smile began to form.

"You do?" She smiled really wide.

"Yah. Baby girl."

**Mitchie:**

Baby Girl. It was the name he called me when I was little. He did remember me. He was just teasing. "Shane!" I jumped over the counter and hugged him tight. I have never been so happy. :)


End file.
